streetdancers
by h3ll-y
Summary: Et si la danse unissait Serpentard et gryffondor HGDM ) c'est ma première fic , CHAP 3 posté elliotnaiss
1. la rentrée

street dancers c'est une hermione changée que harry et ron eurent du mal à reconnaitre ,elle portait une jupe mi- jean mi voilage de couleur orange avec un débardeur ti amo qui la moulait bien pour dévoiler des formes volupteuses (ndt: lol ils sont que s'a à regarder) - herm...mione c'est bien toi? bégaya harry - harry c'est moi s'a fait plaisir de vous revoir les garçons ! - mione t'a changée , tu es magnifique ! dit ron qui n'avait pas encore parlé - merci ron . dit hermione en rosissant un peu ( ndt: rassuré vous cela est bien un drago/ hermione ) C'est après de chaleureuses retrouvailles que notre trio se décida à monter dans le train. hermione allait entamée la conversation quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour découvrir une ginny furax et neville d&écouragé -GINNNNNNY ! hurla hermione trop heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie -MIONNNNNE !rehurla ginny les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras de l'une et l'autre . -Tu m'as trop manquée comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda hermione à ginny -génial ! dit ginny en s'asseillant sur les genoux d'harry , apres l'avoir embrassée -Je vois sa ! lui dit hermione en rigolant . - les gars c'est pas que je vous aiment pas mais jdoid aller dans le compartiment des préfets en chefs à toute à l'heure. -ok ,dit ils tous en coeur slt tt le monde j'informes la clientèle que c'est ma premiere fic alors ne m'en voulez pas si ce premirs chap est court ! thanks you elliotnaiss 


	2. la rentrée suite

Hermione arriva dans le compartiment

A vous voilà Miss Granger nous alions comencez alors je disais que tous les soirs de 22h à minuit vous effecturez des rondes.  
Etend donnez que vous etes prefets en chef vous aurez le droit de retirez des points ,mais n'abusez pa! dit-elle en regardant Malefoy.  
Ah!et aussi vous partagerez les mêmes apartements aprés la repartition je vous y conduiraient sur ce bonne fin de journée.  
Et c'est sur un "pop" ahurissant que Minerva Mcgonagall disparut.

Bon, salut Malefoy je vais faire une ronde.dit Hermione pour ne pas rester avec le serpentard.

Drago aussi avait changé, il portait un baggy en jean , et des Aire force de nike ,un tee-shirt moulant blanc qui laissait entrevoir ses entrainement de quidditche  
(lol vous voyez se que je veut dire)

Ok , Granger au faite cool ton nouveau look .lui dit -il

Merci! lui repondit Hermione etonnée de l'elan de gentillesse de celui-ci  
Quand elle eut finit sa ronde , elle rejoignit ses amis dans leur compartiment.

Alors qui est le deuxieme Prefet en chef? questionna Ron  
-Drago Malefoy ! mais c'est pas tout jdois partager les même appartements que lui,DOULEUR ET DESESPOIR ! leur-expliqua hermione  
- On te plaint et nous compatissons à ta douleur ! lui dit harry  
- Non moi jtrouve que tu as de la chance de partarger le même appartement qu'un gars aussi sexy que Malefoy ! lui répondit Ginny  
( regard noir d'Harry)  
- Non mais tu me suffit mon amour . s'expliqua Ginny en l'embrassant  
- Bon il faut que je me changes et merci de ta compassion ! à tout à l'heure tout le monde . et Hermione s'en alla dans le compartiment des préfets  
elle constasta que Malefoy n'était plus là ,alors elle se changea meme son uniforme avait subi quelques transformations : sa jupe avait raccourci et elle portait des loses-soces  
avec ses chaussures .  
Le train s'arreta et elle descendit du train , avec Malefoy ils dirigèrentles premières années vers Hagrid


	3. une nouvelle matière ?

chapitre 3: une nouvelle matière?

Quand le trio et ginny arrivèrent au chateau , la répartition venait de se terminer.

Et Dumbledore commença son discours en souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouvelles années et aux anciens, Hermione l'écoutait d'une oreille ,jusqu'a ce qu'il annonce la venue d'une nouvelle matière.

Comme je le disait , les 6emes et les 7emes années auront droit à une nouvelle matière : le streetdance comme l'appelle les moldus,en esperant que cela favorisera le rapprochement des maisons . Les nouveaux professeurs se présentèrent : Jay-mayly et Liza-Joy Even.A la suprise générale c'étaient un frère et une soeur jumeaux . Ils étaient tous les deux de couleur noir et leur particularité : ils avaient les yeux vairons : un bleu et un vert .

Cool , sa fait un moment que je voulais essayé la danse.dit Hermione

Ouais sa va être marrant!ricana Harry en imaginant Ron danser (Ndt:o secours les femmes et les enfants d'abord ,mdr) Le professeur macgonagall fit tinter son verre pour rammener le calme dans la Grande salle .

Aussi au cours de l'année il y aura plusieurs autres activités : bals,matchs de quidditch et aussi des battles pour voir comment vous évoluer dans cette nouvelle matière . Sur ce bon appétit ! Dumbledore claqua des doigts et de somptueux plats apparurent . Ron comme d'habitude s'empiffra , à la fin du repas Mione rejoignit Malefoy et le professeur de métamorphose qui les emmena à leur appartemment.

Le mot de passe est " Peace and Love" respecter-le , je vous laisse découvrire vos appartements tout seuls sur ce bonne nuit jeunes gens . le professeur s'en alla . Drago et Hermione rentrèrent dans la salle commune , mione fut émerveillée devant tant de beauté. Quand elle entra dans chambre , elle fut encore plus heureuse il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et une grande armoire en bois verni , aussi il y avait un grand balcon avec vue sur le parc de Poudlard. Elle sortit de sa chambre et Drago lui-dit :

Eh Granger , comme on va devoir habiter ensemble pendant un an je te propose de faire une trève ? en lui tendant la main

Ca marche ! lui répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main - Bonne nuit . dit hermione et elle partit se coucher . Le lendemain matin ,quand Hermione se leva elle entedit un bruit d'eau en direction de la salle de bain , elle pensa

_-drago doit etre en train de se laver je vais alller au dortoir féminin de Gryffondor_.

Sur le chemin elle se rendit compte quelle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe , heuresement elle rencontra un premier année de gryffondor

Le mot de passe : courage & paix

merci c'est gentil ! lui dit Hermione elle se dépecha car il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour déjeuner après .

Après elle pris la direction de la Grande salle .

Slt tous le monde ! s'écria Hermione , joyeuse de reprendre les cours ( Ndt : elle ne changera jamais )

ho moins une qui est heureuse de reprendre les cours . grommella Ron

Drago qui lui venait d'arriver il entendit

DRAGOOOONICHOOOOOOU ! hurla Pansy ( Ndt: Pansy le retour lol ) en lui sautant dessus

Moi aussi , je suis heureux de te revoir Pansy.lui dit Dray

C'est vraiiiiiiii ? minauda Pansy

Bien sur que non et maintenant bouge de là ! lui répondit Drago froidement

Et comme chaque lundi nos gryffondores préférés commençèrent leurs journée avec :

ROGUE ! soupira Ron

en commun avec les serpentards .rajouta Harry

La poisse ! dit hermione

Et ils partirent en direction de leur cours "préféré"

. Rogue les firent entrer avec sa "gentillesse naturel"

C 'est étonnant qu'une bande de débiles comme vous se rapellent de leurs places , mais cependant notre cher directeur a decider que cette année vous travaillerez en binôme:

Harry Potter et Pansy Parkison

Ron Weasley et Millicent Bulstrode

Dean Thomas et Blaise Zabini

Seamus Finnigan et Grégory Goyle

Hermione Granger et ...

Si j'obtiens au moins 10 reviews je mets une suite .

je dis un grand merci à - lolly-girl , andréa malfoy et arwénajane pour les reviews sa fait chaud au coeur lol

les amis .


	4. le premier cours de streetdance

_Slt tout le monde je m'excuse pour cette long absence je remercie tous mes revieweurs qui m'ont soutenues malgré tous ça. _

_Petit rappel du dernier chapitre :_

_C'est étonnant qu'une bande de débiles comme vous se rappellent de leurs places mais cependant notre cher directeur a decider que cette année vous travaillerez en binôme :_

_-Harry Potter et Pansy Parkison_

_- Ron Weasley et Millicent Bulstrode_

_- Dean Thomas et Blaize Zambini_

_- Sean Finnigan et Gregory Goyle_

_- Hermione Granger et …………_

Draco Malefoy .

Hermione qui s'apprétait à se révolter reçu un magnifique coup de pied de Harry , elle se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un son cri :

- Aouch , mais qu'est qui te prends Harry ? questiona t-elle son ami

- Rien, je viens juste de t'éviter une semaine de colle avec Rogue.

- Ok, mais la prochaine fois fait de manière plus délicate s'il te plait. 

Hermione, alors partit se placer aux côtés de Malfoy, car monsieur ne se déplacer pas pour une « sang-de-bourbe ».

Le cours se passa sans encombre jusqu'à ce que Néville renverse son chaudron sur sa partenaire ce qui lui valu trois semaines de colle.

- Le pauvre, pensa Hermione en le voyant 

Puis, elle rangea ses affaires et partit en direction de ses appartements pour se changer car elle avait cours de streetdance après, elle enfila son survet' Sergio Tachinni que sa cousine lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle de cours, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là.

La cloche sonna et ils rentrèrent dans la salle, celle-ci était grande, le sol était du parquet, ils y avait beaucoup de miroirs au fond de la salle, et devant il y avait juste une télé écran plasma agrandi x10 pour qu'une classe entière puisse regarder sans gène.

Les professeurs Even se tenaient sur une estrade.

Jay-mayly prit en premier la parole :

- Tout d'abord bonjour, j'éspère que vous êtes en forme car la première heure nous allons regarder un film qui vous montrera le style de danse que nous allons vous enseigner, et après nous enchaineront sur la danse en elle-même pour voir les bases de tout le monde, OK ?

-Oui, professeur dirent-ils tous en cœur

- Cool, au fait ne m'appeler pas « professeur » j'ai horreur de ça sa fait vieux , donc fait attention sinon je n'hésiterait pas à vous coller . 

Liza-joy mis le dvd de « streetdancer » dans le lecteur etl'imae commença à apparaître sur l'écran

Ils eu un grand OHHHHHH dans la salle et puis tout le monde se conçentra sur l'écran .

L'heure passa très vite, à la fin du film certains furent déçus qu'il n'est pas de suite, pis tout le monde se mit à parler entre eux sur leurs impressions sur le film, jusqu'à ce que Liza frappe dans ses mains pour dire :

- Et maintenant n danse les jeunes 

Beaucoup passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu Hermione se décident à y aller. La chanson démarra c'était « 1,2 step »de Ciarra une chanteuse qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

Alors son corps se mit à onduler, puis ses hanches suivirent le mouvement ; avec ses pieds à certains moments elle fit des feintes puis quand elle arriva vers le milieu de la chanson, elle tomba à genoux et elle faisait des vas et viens comme un ascenseur .

La fin des cours fut annonçer , il eut un grand murmure de desaprobation et ils quittèrent la salle contents de ceux premier cours de streetdance .


End file.
